


What's Going On?

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Gary never thought he would be Captain Kirk in this situation.





	What's Going On?

Never in his life did Gary think he would be Captain Kirk in this situation. Gary had always been amazed by the different dimensions, universes and planets he had visited during his travels with Constantine. It was in those months thing took an interesting turn. When Constantine first asked Gary to come with him, he didn't expect anything more than a journey worthy of an episode of Star Trek or at least Dr. Who. He really didn't think he would ending up dating a warlock. Gary Green was living the dream of his thirteen year old self and he couldn't be happier.

Gary and Constantine had been taking their relationship of six months slowly when they arrived on Earth 42. Appearing in the middle of some kind of ceremony, the people stopped their chanting and began to workship them. In flurry of activity, their clothes were taking off before the worshipers surrounded them in a circle. As Gary stood blushing in front of Constantine naked for the first time, the people of Earth 42 began to chant loudly in a language that Gary didn't understand. 

When they were finished, they began to celebrate as Gary looked up shy at his boyfriend.

“What was that?” he asked.

“That was a wedding ceremony love. I'm afraid that we gone and gotten married.”

“Would it scare you if I say that I okay with that?”

“No love, I'm more than alright with it,” Constantine said. “Now, why don't you and I have a little celebration of our own.”

Taking Gary's hand, the warlock opened a portal and led them back to his apartment. As John led him in the bedroom, Gary wondered if he should change his last name. Pondering the implications of him being Gary Green – Constantine, John began kissing him down his neck. Suddenly any thought other any ravaging his new husband left Gary's brain as John's mouth surrounded his cock. Yes, he could definitely see the benefits of being married to John Constantine — even if it was by accident.


End file.
